Conventionally, as a method of analyzing a liquid collected from a living organism or the like, an analysis method is known that uses an analysis device in which a liquid channel is formed. The analysis device is capable of controlling a fluid using a rotating apparatus. Since the analysis device is capable of performing dilution of a sample liquid, solution measurement, separation of solid components, transfer and distribution of a separated fluid, mixing of a solution and a reagent, and the like by utilizing centrifugal force, various biochemical analyses can be carried out.
In particular, while the dilution of a sample liquid is a necessary process when analyzing a minute sample, having to inject a required amount of diluent into an analysis device from the outside every time a measurement is to be performed is not user-friendly. Therefore, configurations are considered in which a diluent container holding a diluent is contained, in advance, in an analysis device and the diluent container can be readily opened.
In the case of an analysis device described in Patent Document 1 (National Publication of International Patent Application No. 07-503794) which dilutes a sample liquid to perform analysis, as illustrated in FIG. 51A, a diluent container 51 is contained in a chamber 50 in the analysis device. The diluent container 51 includes a thin-film seal 52 and a rigid side section 54 having a scribed mark 53. The diluent container 51 is held at a predetermined position by a holding post 55. FIG. 51B illustrates a state where a spindle or a post 56 has entered the chamber 50 through a receiving hole 57. At this position, the post 56 moves the diluent container 51 towards a receiving chamber 58 while the rigid side section 54 splits along the scribed mark 53 so as to form an opening 59. A diluent held in the diluent container 51 flows out due to the rotation of a rotor and is transferred into the receiving chamber 58 via an exit channel 60. The receiving chamber 58 is a mixing chamber in which a sample liquid and the diluent are mixed.
In addition, an analysis device described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 03-046566) is configured such that a liquid supply reservoir 62 is contained in an analysis device main body 61 as illustrated in FIG. 52. A liquid reagent 63 held in the liquid supply reservoir 62 is introduced into a reaction path 66 by pulling a terminal 65 of a film 64. Subsequently, due to gravity, the liquid reagent 63 freely flows into a corner 68 of the reaction path 66 along a path depicted by a dashed arrow 67. A sample is retrieved by an operation of introducing a capillary holder 69 into the analysis device main body 61. Reference numerals 70, 71, and 72 denote reagents.
An analysis device 50B described in Patent Document 3 (National Publication of International Patent Application No. 07-500910) which transfers a solution utilizing centrifugal force is arranged so as to inject a sample liquid into a measuring chamber 52B from an inlet 51B with an insertion tool such as a pipette as illustrated in FIG. 53, and after holding the sample liquid by a capillary force of the measuring chamber 52B, transfer the sample liquid to a separation chamber 53B by the rotation of the analysis device 50B. Providing such an analysis device which uses centrifugal force as a power source for liquid transfer with a disk-like shape enables microchannels for liquid transfer control to be arranged radially. Since no wasted area is created, the disk-like shape is used as a favorable shape.
A configuration illustrated in FIGS. 26 and 27 is conceivable as an analysis device driving apparatus that rotationally drives a detachably set analysis device 50B.
As illustrated in FIG. 26, an analysis device 1 in which is set a sample liquid is set on a rotor 101. With a door 103 closed, the analysis device 1 is sandwiched using a clamper 116. By rotationally moving the rotor 101, the sample liquid is transferred inside the analysis device 1 and is then analyzed or centrifugally separated.
FIG. 27 illustrates a state where the analysis device 1 is set on the rotor 101 and the door 103 is closed. In FIG. 27, the door 103 rotationally moves around a support shaft 114 and is openable and closable.
A groove 102 is formed on an upper face of the rotor 101. When the analysis device 1 is set on the rotor 101, an engaging section 15 of the analysis device 1 is engaged with the groove 102. When the analysis device 1 is set on the rotor 101 and the door 103 is closed before rotating the rotor 101, the clamper 116 provided on a side of the door 103 pushes a position of the set analysis device 1 on the rotation axial center of the rotor 101 towards the rotor 101 using a biasing force of a spring 105, thereby causing the analysis device 1 to integrally rotate with the rotor 101 that is rotationally driven by a rotational driving unit 106. Reference numeral 107 denotes an axial center during rotation of the rotor 101.
Blood contained in a sample liquid remains on a used analysis device. Therefore, a risk of infection exists when the protective cap 2 is deliberately opened.
With respect to liquid storage containers for food, hygiene products, fuel, medicinal substances such as pesticides, and the like, and containers with lids such as in-store display cases for rental videos and the like, as seen in Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent No. 3202662), various containers with lock functions which prevent the lids of the containers from being inadvertently or intentionally opened are being provided.    Patent Document 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 07-503794    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 03-046566    Patent Document 3: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 07-500910    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent No. 3202662